1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lamp structures, and more especially to a solid-state illumination lamp structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Small conventional illumination lamps for desk or background lighting often use halogen lamps which emit light from tungsten filaments. However, tungsten filaments easily deteriorate under the effect of prolonged high temperature, so that halogen lamps need to be replaced frequently.
Additionally, halogen lamps produce much heat compared to the lighting output and therefore have high power consumption.
Thus, it is obvious that conventional lamp structures, still have some shortcomings and urgently need to be improved.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above are able to be improved and finally suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement based on deep research and thought.